1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle lock and more particularly to a bicycle lock which is adapted to extend through the spokes of a bicycle wheel and be mounted on the bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle locks have ranged in design from simple extended-hasp padlocks to chain and cable locks and more recently to locks constructed in U-shapes and the like which are separable from the bicycle. Use of such locks typically involves locking the bicycle to a stationary object such as a bicycle rack. Such locks, and especially the popular U-shaped locks, are heavy and cumbersome. They are a nuisance when not in use. When a U-lock is not in use the bicyclist must either mount it in an auxiliary holder bolted to the bike frame (which adds additional weight) or carry the lock as he or she cycles.
It has also been suggested to provide a lock which employs a bar or rod which extends between the spokes of a front or rear wheel. In such locks, the bar is generally attached or locked in some manner to two frame members of the bicycle on which the wheel is mounted. A known manner of attaching the bar to the frame members is to attach mounting members to the frame members on either side of the wheel and to attach the bar to the two mounting members. The bar may be attached to the mounting members by positioning the bar in apertures extending through the mounting members and locking the bar in place with a locking mechanism. A challenge in making such a bicycle lock which is permanently mounted on a bicycle is to make the lock strong and theft proof while at the same time making the lock lighter in weight that the U-locks of the art.
This type of lock is susceptible of improvements in that the lock can be broken by sawing through either of the mounting members, by removing the mounting members from the frame members and by prying or dislocating the lock from its original position to one where the lock is defeated. Also, with locks of this type it can be relatively easy to break the locking mechanism by pounding the bar out of the apertures in the brackets.